Of Maths and Fangirls
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Kurt and Blaine sneak away to get hot and heavy in an empty classroom. Everything is going wonderfully until the door opens. Who walks in on them? Only Tina, who thinks what she just walked in on is the hottest thing ever...


A/N: Well, I did promise fluffy Klaine happy times. Thanks to Sam for the beta!

Of Maths and Fangirls

As soon as the bell rings for the end of third period, Kurt bolts out of his math class, desperate to get away from the three dimensional Pythagoras and trigonometry that has haunted him for the past hour. Maths has never been his strong point; history, yes, languages, no problem. Maths and science? Not so much. But if there's one person Kurt knows will be able to help him, it's his boyfriend. Everything about Blaine practically screams "science geek," from his curly hair and glasses down to his slight build. Not that Kurt is stereotyping, or anything.

Pulling his bag tighter to his side, he hurries down the hallway of McKinley, keeping his head raised even when members of the football team crack their knuckles menacingly at him and other students stare and whisper. Kurt doesn't care anymore. His locker has been defaced so many times he's stopped bothering to clean it up anymore. He opens it up, ignoring the slur emblazoned on it, and starts to pack away his books.

When he's finished, he slams his locker shut, his heart beating erratically when he sees that Blaine is leaning against the locker next to his, charming grin firmly in place. Kurt smiles back at the sight of his boyfriend, ignoring the jocks hissing derogatory insults behind them. They don't matter.

As soon as Kurt has bolted his locker, Blaine's grabbing his hand, pulling him through the crowds that part so easily for them until they reach Kurt's empty history classroom. Blaine's head whips around from side to side, looking so much like he's in a bad spy film that Kurt almost laughs. But it dies in his throat when Blaine pulls open the door and tugs him inside. The door closes behind them at once, the lights turned off so that the room is in shadow.

"Blaine, what are you…" Kurt starts to ask, before Blaine's lips are descending roughly on his, biting and sucking on Kurt's bottom lip so hard he has to pull back for a second to catch his breath.

In the dim light, Kurt can just make out the outline of Blaine's face, his strong jaw and nose in shadow. His eyes are dark and black-blown, smouldering as Kurt gazes into them. Blaine waits for another second before reaching a hand behind Kurt's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. They stumble across the classroom, Blaine's hands snaking down to Kurt's hips as he pulls him closer to the teacher's desk. With one wide, sweeping hand, Blaine pushes everything to one side and lifts Kurt up onto it, climbing swiftly after him.

"You're so hot, Kurt," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips, the first brush of tongue electric for them both. Kurt just moans softly, hands tangling in Blaine's hair, glad that his boyfriend had worn it un-gelled for once. As they kiss, Blaine sneaks a hand to Kurt's waist, untucking his (very stylish, very designer) shirt from his skinny jeans and pulling it up slightly, splaying his hand on Kurt's abdomen. His hand fits there, just for a second, before he moves it upwards, pressing against Kurt's chest so hard he could almost feel a heartbeat.

His lips break from Kurt's, moving to his boyfriend's neck. He nips and sucks gently at the skin there, and then more roughly as Kurt tilts his head back and moans again, the torture of trying to keep quiet evident in his voice. Blaine licks his way down to Kurt's prominent collar bone, open mouthedly kissing it…

And then, from behind them, they can hear the door open, a thin sliver of light enter the room.

Kurt tenses up, Blaine's breath still hitting his collarbone as the person in the doorway just stands there. He can't see who it is, and he's far too scared to move. Bullying at McKinley had just started to decrease, but Kurt knows that getting caught making out with his boyfriend in an empty classroom will undoubtedly spark it all off again. For one heart wrenching moment, he imagines it's Karofsky standing there, staring at Blaine's hand pushed under his shirt. And then a high pitched squeal fills the air, far too feminine for it to be emitted by Karofsky, or any other of the jocks.

"Oh my god guys, don't stop on my account!" The voice yells, closing the door and flicking on the lights so quickly that Kurt has to squint as the light hits his eyes. Slowly, Blaine leans away from him, hands slipping out from under Kurt's top, but the voice speaks again.

"Hold still, I want to sketch you!" And Kurt recognises the voice.

"Tina, what are you…" he asks, but the Asian girl just shushes him quickly, pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil. Blaine's still pulling away but Tina doesn't seem to care, finishing off her sketch and stowing her book back in her bag.

"Now can I speak?" Kurt asks in irritation as he and Blaine finally break apart.

Tina just grins at them, eyes gleaming happily.

"That's the freaking hottest thing I've ever seen," she announces, before reopening the door and leaving the classroom. Blaine just stares at Kurt in shocked silence until Kurt gives in to temptation and giggles. Blaine's eyes are locked on the door, clearly contemplating what just occurred.

"Permission to chase her down the hall and get that sketch book?" Blaine asks, tilting his head to one side in that way he knows Kurt doesn't seem to be able to resist. Kurt sighs, and rolls his eyes.

"Fine. But later," he replies, pulling Blaine close again, "because right now, we've got some unfinished business to attend to."

oOoOo

The bell signalling the end of lunch doesn't sound for another twenty minutes. It's just enough time for Tina to call an impromptu meeting of the "McKinley Gay Guys are Hot" club, and show them all the sketch she's drawn. As Rachel coos over how Kurt's arms are locked around Blaine, Brittany turns to Tina and gives her a small smile.

"You're so lucky to have been there," she says dreamily, and Tina just grins back. She knows she is.


End file.
